1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a room temperature curable silicone composition readily curable by the action of moisture, and more particularly to a room temperature curable silicone composition useful as a sealing material or a coating material in the field of construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, room temperature curable organopolysiloxane compositions are known that can stably be stored in a fluid state in a closed system and can be cured in the atmosphere at room temperature with moisture in the air into a rubberlike elastic product. These compositions are used, for example, as sealing materials, coating materials, and adhesives widely in the fields, for example, of construction industry, engineering industry, and electric industry.
If the above room temperature organopolysiloxane composition is used as a sealing material or a coating material, there is a defect that nonfunctional siloxanes or the remaining unreacted siloxane bleeds from the cured product onto the surface and dust or the like in the air adheres thereto, so that the surface and the surroundings are soiled thereby impairing the fine appearance of buildings and the like. To solve the problem of this soiling, various additives are studied and, for example, methods wherein a polyoxyethylene surface active agent or a surface active agent having a sorbitan residual group or a disaccaride residual group is added (see Japanese Pre-examination Patent Publication (kokai) Nos. 56-76452 (1981) and 56-76453 (1981)) and methods wherein a surface active agent having at least one fluorine atom in the molecule is used in combination with an organosilicon compound having an amino group (see Japanese Pre-examination Patent Publication (kokai) No. 61-34062 (1986)) are suggested.
However, although these methods are effective for the prevention of soiling for a short period of time, the effect for prevention of soiling does not last and therefore it is impossible to prevent soiling for a long period of time.